


Back To Normal (Or Close To It)

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are settling down again at 221 Baker Street after the events surrounding Irene's return and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal (Or Close To It)

“Excuse me.”

Sherlock had just started to wake up when Molly had bolted upright and ran out of the room. From what he could see, she was covering her mouth. He got up immediately after she left the room, checked on Abigail, who was still asleep, then made his way to the bathroom. He could hear Molly retching from the other side of the partially closed door, and he stayed on the other side until the sounds stopped.

It had been a week since the events surrounding the confrontation and Irene’s death, and there had been a new routine set. It almost seemed that as soon as Molly had realized she was pregnant the morning sickness had started. He had been with her when they went to the doctor to get the blood work done, and she was roughly two and a half months pregnant. It coincided with their first time together, the day of his birthday. She assured him she was happy with the news, but he did sometimes curse himself for not being more careful. Even though they were engaged and living together, he still worried this was all too fast.

He opened the door, then went and got a washcloth before going to the sink and wetting it. He then moved to the toilet and held it down to her, and she took it from him after a moment and wiped her mouth. “I _really_ hope this doesn’t last the whole pregnancy,” she said quietly. “I nearly didn’t make it this morning.”

“I would have cleaned it up,” he said, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back slightly. She had said that helped, and it was a small thing to do.

She looked over at him and gave him a wan smile. “I would have done it before you got out of bed,” she replied.

“Still, it is my fault you’re in this condition,” he said.

She shook her head. “Sherlock, it is no one’s fault I’m pregnant. I could have gotten protection and brought it with me if we want to play the blame game, and I didn’t. So if we’re assigning fault it’s equally my fault too. But I’m happy with the news. I thought you were, too.”

“I am, but I hate seeing you like this,” he replied.

“It could be the prenatal vitamins. I didn’t start getting sick until I began taking them,” she said thoughtfully. “Maybe I can try a different brand.”

“That might help,” he said with a nod. “Do you want any saltines?”

“Yes, please,” she said with a nod. He stood up, and after a moment she did as well, and they headed into the kitchen. He got the box of saltines from the cabinet and handed a package to her, and she opened it and began nibbling on one. “If you want to go ahead and make breakfast before Abigail wakes up you can. I don’t think the smell of food will make me sick.”

“I can wait until John wakes up,” Sherlock said as he got himself a glass of juice.

“All right,” she said with a nod. With that, the two of them drifted to the table and sat down.

It was not as strange having Molly living there as he would have thought. He had thought things might seem more cramped with five people in the same space, but it was nice. He was still not happy with the circumstances for her having to move in, but she had been pleasantly surprised that the majority of her bedroom had been saved and so she had kept many of the truly important belongings.

They talked about things that had happened in those three days a bit. He didn’t want to talk about Irene’s death, and she was not pushing, for which he was grateful. He had had difficulty sleeping as the images replayed themselves over in his mind, and when he awoke Molly would hold him close until one of them drifted back to sleep. He kept apologizing for waking her up with his nightmares but she said not to worry, it was all right. He was thankful for her understanding and patience, and if she was having her own thoughts about the events of those days she was not telling him, for which he was also grateful.

Irene’s funeral had been two days prior. He had expected more press to be there, but Kate had managed to keep them almost completely at bay. She had set up a fake funeral elsewhere that the press had gotten sent to, and the actual funeral had been held at a different location. Sherlock had been there with Abigail, and John and Molly had also been present. He supposed it had been a good funeral, if there was such a thing, but he was mostly thankful there would be a place for his daughter to go when she wanted to speak to her mother, if she was inclined to do that sort of thing.

After the funeral Irene’s lawyer had spoken to him. Abigail was now technically a millionaire, thanks to the sheer amount of money Irene had left her, but the way it was to be allotted was with a monthly stipend for her care with the majority of it in a trust fund. Abigail also had other property left to her, such as an apartment in Paris and another home in New York, and the lawyer said that the family was welcome to use those places now, wait for Abigail to get older to decide what should be done with them, or sell them and add the money to the trust fund. Sherlock was inclined to wait until she was older before making those decisions, in case his daughter wanted to reside in either of those cities.

“What are your plans for the day?” she asked as she finished the first cracker and pulled another one out of the package.

This pulled him out of his thoughts. “Kate had belongings of Irene’s she thought Abigail might want when she’s older, photographs and things like that. I’m going to wait here for them to be delivered, then I have a case I need to work on that Lestrade has waiting for me at Scotland Yard. Donovan has also asked for me to come by with Abigail on her lunch break so she can spend time with her, so I figured I would time my visit around then.”

“Sounds like you’ll have a busy day. Will John be joining you?”

Sherlock shook his head. “Today is his rotation at the clinic.”

“Well, considering I haven’t been into work for the last week I doubt I will have anything to do with your case, so you’ll have to tell me about it when you get home,” she said with a grin. Then it faltered. “It’s strange going back to work after everything. Going back to a normal life.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s the truth, though,” he said, tilting his head slightly. “The world keeps moving on despite everything. I have to accept that.” At that moment a child’s cries were heard from the bedroom. “And I do believe Abigail is awake.”

“I’ll go get her,” Molly said as her smile became brighter again. She got up and left the room, returning with Abigail a few minutes later. Abigail wasn’t fussing, instead smiling at Molly. “I think she had just gotten lonely,” Molly said as she got closer.

“Are you lonely?” Sherlock asked his daughter, whose smile got wider.

“Dada,” she said, reaching for him. Molly gave Abigail to her father, and Abigail put her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Molly, who was smiling at the two of them, and he smiled back slightly. No matter what, he realized, they could get through anything so long as they were all together, and for that he was thankful.


End file.
